Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld types and vehicle mount types according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display unit. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports electronic game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. Specifically, in recent time, mobile terminals can receive broadcast and multicast signals to allow viewing of video or television programs
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
On the other hand, when a frame is put on a wall or the like, there is a need to change the frame to change an image. Accordingly, electronic frames capable of easily changing output images and methods for controlling the electronic frames are being discussed.
Such an electronic frame must be continuously supplied with power in a charging manner, and development of an apparatus and method for charging is required.